landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
We Did It Together
"We Did It Together" is a "Playtime Board Book" in the Land Before Time series written by Anne Daw. It was illustrated by Robert Sanford and Christopher Fowler, while the cover art was provided by Universal Studios Liscening Inc. The back of the cover is green and features the five original main characters plus Chomper. It was published two different times under different companies. This story appears to take place during , as Hyp, Mutt, and Nod start to act nicer to the children after the movie, but are mean to them during this story. Plot Summary The book starts out with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie playing in the water. Cera jumps down from some rocks and lands into the water, splashing Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, who playfully splash her back. Littlefoot calls for Spike to jump in next, and when he doesn't come, Ducky calls out to him too. The gang soon realize that Spike is not there, and sense trouble. Suddenly, they hear a voice from above "Spike's a little busy right now," Hyp, Mutt, and Nod then appear from the top of the rocks. Cera shouts at them too leave Spike alone, but they are already running away, tauning the children, saying "Why don't you make us, Cry-no-saurs?" Ducky is very worried about the situation; Littlefoot agrees with her and gets ready to go, but Petrie comments that the bullies are much meaner and tougher than they are. Littlefoot understands, but says that together, they're tougher. The rest of the gang agree with Littlefoot, and start to make a plan on how to free Spike. In the forest, Hyp and his friends laugh while they wrap Spike up in long vines. They jokingly say that making trouble is hard work, and curl up for a nap. Spike is scared and lonely until he sees Petrie flying overhead, who has led the gang to him. Spike watches his friends as they move into position. Cera tiptoes between some big rocks, Ducky squeezes into a hollow tree, and Littlefoot climbs onto a ledge. They wait until the Bright Circle starts to set, and Littlefoot's shadow gets bigger. Then, Littlefoot calls out "Ready...Set...NOW!" Cera charges at the rocks and the ground shakes and trembles, Ducky snarles her loudest snarl and it echos in the hollow tree. When Hyp and his friends feel the ground shake, Ducky's snarl, and Littlefoot's huge shadow, they run away screaming. Spike feels lucky to have such brave, caring friends, and gives each of them a lick. Petrie says they owe it all to Littlefoot, but Littlefoot says they all did it together. Ducky then comments that Cera was really brave too, so Spike gives her the biggest, sloppiest thank you of all. Cera mutters "Thanks a lot," but after everyone laughs, even she has to smile, a little. Trivia *Chomper is on the cover, even though he does not appear in the book. *Hyp's name is spelled "Hip" in this book. *Like the other Land Before Time "Playtime Board Books", This book has two slightly different versions. One where the Land Before Time logo on the cover is colored (the one in the main picture), and one where the logo is silhouetted in blue. Both versions have different ISBN numbers, and were published by different companies at different times; the colored-logo version being newer. **Strangely, the colored-logo edition of this book has the same ISBN number as the other colored-logo "Playtime Board Books", while the silhouetted-logo version has a unique ISBN number. The cause of this is unknown, as books are intended to have unique ISBNs. Coloring differences Many of the characters in this book have slight coloring differences compared to their colors in the film. *Littlefoot's eyes are colored a dark brown in this book, whereas in the films his eyes are more of a reddish-brown. *Petrie is colored in his alternate colors. *Spike's eyes are colored red on the cover of this book; in the book itself they are more magenta colored, but not their normal violet color. He is also a lighter green, and his belly is cream colored instead of brownish-orange. Goofs *On the second page of this book, Ducky's jaw is colored green instead of cream. Gallery B71653E9-71BA-43F8-9A05-75DA73AF3164.jpeg A1298D1B-B199-4416-BAF1-6953C8757FCE.jpeg A0155CA4-C44D-4689-A37C-2D4C5775D8B3.jpeg AFF3A07E-5D16-4F57-8560-D0DAE41737F5.jpeg 46B68CC8-D674-4C09-9E7F-5DEACA2778BB.jpeg Categories *Playing in the Valley Category:Land Before Time books Category:Land Before Time board books